Légende
by aliva
Summary: Lorsque les ténèbres recouvres le monde et que le cœur des Hommes est corrompue par le désespoir, le retour d'une légende peut-il réellement sauvé un monde qui à déjà lâché prise?


**Légende**

**Prologue**

La magie… entité pure et merveilleuse, unique. Les sorciers… communauté magique capable de l'utiliser. Année 2852… année de ténèbres.

Voldemort est au pouvoir, la dictature est parfaite, il devient difficile de trouver des rebelles à exterminer, pas parce que le réseau clandestin s'améliore mais parce que de moins en moins de personne se rebelle.

Voldemort, nom à la fois craint et adulé, Voldemort au sommet de sa gloire, rien ne lui résiste plus.

Ainsi était le monde sorcier, le fragile équilibre entre la lumière est les ténèbres rompu il ne restait plus que chao. Mais moi je vais vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire d'une tout autre personne que Voldemort mais pour cela il faut bien que je vous explique la situation.

La propagande et l'endoctrinement sont maintenant tellement ancrés dans les mentalités qu'il parait inconcevable que se fusse un jour autrement.

Les livres auraient pu faire barrière face à cette désinformation, ils auraient pu. Mais les livres autre que ceux parlant de magie démoniaque, magie noir, nécromancie, sanguimagie ou tout autre domaine que le seigneur des ténèbres ne maitrisait pas se sont retrouvait brulés. Le seigneur des ténèbres aurait dû les gardait, les mettre sous haute protection, il aurait pu en avoir besoin un jour, main il ne l'a pas fait. Livres sacré, loyaux gardien du savoir, brûlé. Après tout il parait inconcevable que l'on puisse en savoir plus que Voldemort lui-même sur quelconque sujet. Il ne connaissait rien de la magie blanche, alors personne ne devait rien y connaitre. Pourquoi bruler ? Il est vrai que Lords Voldemort aurait pu tout simplement les désintégrer mais cela aurais eu un impact bien moins important sur la population. Voir leurs croyances ancestrales s'évaporer morceau par morceau, se détruire doucement. Un feu de joie… feu de joie où ne règne que la peine… un bucher. Oui cela avait bien plus d'importance qu'il soit brulé et non désintégrer.

Poudlard… rempart de lumière au temps où la liberté existait encore. Elle subsister, certes, elle était encore une école de magie, certes, mais un voile de ténèbres l'avait recouverte. La répartition également avait grandement changé. Le Choixpeau était toujours là bien sûr, mais les règles avaient changé.

Les Griffondors étaient supprimés, les gens courageux ne sont pas bons pour le régime. Sauf quelque « heureux » élus choisi pas Voldemort lui-même. On a toujours besoin de Griffondors casse-cou pour les missions impossible.

Les Serdaigles étaient supprimés, les gens intelligents ne sont pas bons pour le régime. Sauf quelque « heureux » élus choisi pas Voldemort lui-même. On a toujours besoin de bon stratège issu de Serdaigle.

Les Poufsoufles quant à eux… on n'avait pas besoin de gens loyaux quand la terreur suffisait. Les Poufsoufles étaient utilisé pour permettre aux autre élèves de s'entrainait à la magie noire, des cobayes.

Le Lords noir faisait ainsi une sorte de recyclage de la population.

Bref, le monde était bien différent. La liste vous parait longue ? Détrompez-vous. Elle est seulement à l'image de la dictature du Seigneurs des ténèbres. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Et pourtant… Ce n'est pas du fatalisme, c'est du réalisme.

Néanmoins un espoir subsistait, inexistant dans le cœur des Hommes mais vibrant tout entier dans la magie elle-même. Car Voldemort a fait une erreur, peut- être la seule erreur qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire.

Lui qui avait enfin obtenue le pouvoir suprême, se lassait de ne plus avoir de résistance. Il en venait presque à regretter se fou de Harry Potter. Car si tout le monde le prenaient pour une légende, lui ne l'avait pas oublié. Harry Potter, se gamin qui croyais pouvoir changer le monde. Dumbledore ne lui manquait pas, non, il était trop dangereux pour lui manquer. Mais Harry Potter et sa chance insensé n'était pas dangereux, juste… distrayant, oui c'est cela, distrayant.

C'est là que Voldemort commis son erreur, L'Erreur. Il aurait dû se douter que si Harry Potter avait gardé une apparence de 27ans pendants 30ans, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas totalement dépourvu de pouvoir. Lui qui avait pensait que c'était juste une illusion pour rassurer les populations, une façon de leurs donner l'espoir, leurs dire qu'il sera toujours là. Il aurait dû se douter mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Harry Potter ne pouvait pas être si puissant, il ne pouvait pas avoir trouvé le moyen de rester éternellement jeune à 27 ans seulement, pas quand lui y avais passé des années de recherche intensives. Il était juste chanceux.

Il aurait dû se douter que disparaitre en plein milieu de Poudlard avec le fou amoureux des moldu et son meilleur Mangemort n'était pas normal. Lui qui avait dans un premier temps pensé avoir raté son sortilège faisant ainsi disparaitre le survivant, le fou qui le protégeait, et son Mangemort qui étant trop près avait dû lui aussi se prendre son sortilège. Mais cela ne pouvait pas venir de lui, sa magie était parfaite. C'était le sort de Potter qui devait être défectueux et son propre sort au contact de celui de Potter avait réagis violemment, les faisant ainsi disparaitre. Il aurait dû se douter mais dans son arrogance, il ne là pas fait. Il n'ait jamais bon de se sentir trop supérieur aux autres.

Il le regrettait tout de même son fidèle Mangemort, quel dommage qu'il est lui aussi était touché par le sort. Lui qui avait rapidement dépassé son propre père, lui qui était devenu son bras droit. Il était parfait, son éducation était parfaite. Lui qui était devenue son héritier, qui aurait pu dans quelque d'année devenir son égale. Quel dommage…

Il aurait dû se douter que cette coïncidence ne pouvait pas être due au hasard. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, ce fut son erreur. L'Erreur qui permit à son règne de désespoir de s'effondrer.


End file.
